Ars Moriendi
by Serenity Cosmos Riddle
Summary: The art of dying. Harry and Usagi meet at at Privet drive, and Harry is surprised to find her at Hogwarts. He also witnesses a disturbing meeting between Usagi and the New DADA professor. (Okay. So I'm bad with summaries.)ON HOLD (Inspiration Died.)
1. Meetings

Harry yawned, heavy eyes staring down at the bacon that slowly began to shrivel up and turn black though it didn't really bother him. Aunt Petunia, however, saw the bacon and knocked him aside, pulling the burnt meat from the pan with a small metal spatula. Once the meat was safe she turned to him and wave the spatula in his face threateningly.  
  
"What is the matter with you boy? I said cook the bacon! Not burn it!" She yelled, ready to say more when the wind blew open the window. Gusts of air and rain stormed into the kitchen knocking over glasses and plates, causing them to shatter. Harry sighed and began picking up the shards of glass.  
  
This summer had been especially dismal. It had rained a good part of the time, and the Dursleys had become even more antagonistic towards him. Harry had made an effort to leave the house whenever possible.  
  
Harry looked up to Petunia, who was once again fussing over breakfast, and quickly moved out of the kitchen. He grabbed the old umbrella from beside the door and walked outside. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings as he did every day. Several of Mrs. Figg's cats wandered around, and he spotted a stray dog wandering down the street, its dark brown fur-dripping wet. The dog, having noticed him, padded over and stood at his side. A sad smile crossed Harry's lips and he pet the dog's wet fur softly.  
  
"Come on then." He began to walk down the street, the brown dog trotting along side him. He walked to the small park where he normally sat. No parent would let a child out in this weather, and so he was sure he could be alone. Though when he got there he found a girl, about his age, sitting on one of the swings.  
  
"Excuse me?" He stood in front of her, holding the umbrella so it would cover them both. She looked up at him with the most entrancing blue eyes he had ever seen. The girl was stunning to put it simply. She sat in a short black dress, lace trimmings at the end of the sleeves and skirt, a black corset laced with a silver ribbon around her already tiny waist, two crosses stitched on the skirt in silver thread, black tights covering her legs, and black high heel shoes on her feet. Her blond hair was braided and entwined with silver and black ribbon.  
  
"Hello." She said softly, her voice so quiet that he had to strain to here her words. Harry stood, trying to decide if it was the rain falling down her cheeks, or if she had been crying. Without a second thought, he brushed away the water droplets.  
  
"Why are you sitting out here? You'll get sick . . ." He wasn't sure if it was merely the girl's beauty doing this to him, but he felt the need to protect her, whether it was from a person or from nature. She laughed softly and looked down.  
  
"It doesn't matter." She began to swing slightly, her eyes now fixated on the ground. "How about you? Why are you here?"  
  
"I had to get away from my aunt. I always come here." Harry sat down on the swing beside her, and set the umbrella down. "Do you live around here?"  
  
"No. I live very far away from here."  
  
"Are you visiting someone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So . . .If you don't mind me asking; Why are you here?" Harry asked. The girl looked up at him and shook her head.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." With that she stood up and walked away. "I have the feeling I will see you again soon."  
  
Harry watched her leave, his eyes following each graceful step she made until she was out of site. He remained on the swing for a while longer, slowly moving back and forth. Hedwig landed on his shoulder, dropping a letter onto his lap and then flying away; eager to get out of the rain. He looked at the letter, noticing that it seemed untouched by the rain, and then opened it.  
  
Harry,  
  
Stay where you are. We will be arriving momentarily to pick you up.  
  
Remus.  
  
Harry reread the short note again and looked to the sky. One figure flew by, obviously Tonks, her hot pink hair standing out against the dreary gray sky. He bent down and pet the dog on the head, and shooed him away. Remus landed beside him and smiled.  
  
"Morning Harry. Ready to go?" Harry nodded; moving to take the broom Remus was offering him when he noticed a small photograph laying in the dirt under the swing the mysterious girl had sat on. He picked it up quickly and shoved it in his pocket. Remus took to the skies again, Harry following close behind. A small group, much like the one last summer, then met the two.  
  
Members of the order gathered in the kitchen for dinner. Mrs. Weasley moved around quickly setting down trays of food and butterbeer while plates and silverware flew in front of everyone. Once everyone had began eating Harry turned to Remus.  
  
"It's great to be here, but Remus, why? Dumbledore said I had to stay with the Dursleys this summer." Though Harry had tried to speak softly, it seemed everyone had heard him, and they all went silent.  
  
"There was a very powerful magical force located near you. It's been there since midnight. We informed Arabella, and she has been watching you until we could pick you up." Remus said, taking a sip of his butterbeer afterward.  
  
"I didn't see anything. Well, except this girl . . .She was a bit odd." Harry thought back and shrugged.  
  
The rest of the night went fine. Harry explained his meeting with the blond to Remus, and then he, Ron, and Hermione went up to the bedrooms. The rest of the summer was peaceful as well. The three finished all their homework, and talked about everything. They made a game of coming up with the most outrageous people to be the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; vampires, banshees, pixies, and hideous old hags among them.  
  
*~*  
  
Hogwarts. How he had missed the great castle that had become his home over the past few years. He could have stayed here forever if given the chance. He looked up at the staff table and spotted, whom he would guess, the new DADA teacher. He was frightening. The man had a glare to match Snape, platinum blond hair so well kept it could put Gilderoy Lockhart and Draco Malfoy to shame, and robes that looked so expensive that not even Lucius Malfoy could afford them. From the look of his skin, which was extremely pale, he could've been a vampire. Dumbledore then rose from his seat and looked around at all the students.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few start of term notices. The Dark Forest, as always, is off limits to everyone. Everyone is to be in their common room by 10 o' clock. Also, Professor Snape would like me to inform you that if you are caught of bed after hours you will be serving detention with him. Finally, as I'm sure you've all been wondering, this is Professor Vittorio. He is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, without further delay, tuck in!" Dumbledore smiled and sat down as the tables filled with food.  
  
Then the doors of the Great Hall opened again and she walked in. Harry nearly fell out of his seat in surprise as the girl from Privet Drive stepped into the hall. She walked up to the staff table, but avoided meeting any one's gaze. Professor Dumbledore stood and began to talk to her, and Professor Vittorio walked around the staff table. The girl, who ever she was, did not seem to like Vittorio and quickly moved away. She then passed out, Professor Vittorio catching the frail girl and taking her away.  
  
"Harry, mate, did you see her? She was just . . . wow. Beauty." Ron smiled, but Harry only nodded dumbly and left. Standing outside the door to the infirmary Harry could see the new Professor, but it seemed the girl had awoken.  
  
"Stay away from me! Who are you? What do you want from me?" She cried, her fists pounding at the professor's chest in fury. "Why won't you just leave me alone? Taking away the ones I love wasn't enough for you?" She slid off the bed and pushed herself to her feet, backing away from the adult.  
  
"I didn't take them from you. You wanted this. I just granted your wish. You wanted to be rid of them." He began.  
  
"No! I didn't want to have to keep fighting! You used my love for them against me!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stumbled towards the door. Harry looked around. Where was Madam Pomfrey? She wouldn't allow this. The feast. She had been at the feast. He turned again to watch, knowing he would probably get detention for eavesdropping if he was caught. Vittorio chuckled, a cold laugh that reminded Harry of Voldemort.  
  
"Ah, and it was so easy too. My dear sweet Usagi; the ever-naive rabbit of the moon, you feel so easily into my plan, and all it took were a few nice words. You know what you must do if you want to go home. With your power it would be simple all you have to do is- "  
  
"No! I won't do it! I will tell that man, Dumbledore! He will help me, and I will be free of you!" She was trembling with fear as the blond man continued making his way towards her, until he had her pinned to the wall by her wrists.  
  
"You say one word to that old man, and I will make damn sure you never see your loved ones again even if you do manage to get home." He hissed moving to kiss her, only to have her turn away. Harry was outraged, and stormed into the room with his wand in hand.  
  
"Get away from her!" He growled. He dropped Usagi to the ground, and advanced on Harry.  
  
"Or you'll what? Boy, I could kill you before you had the chance to mutter a single spell. Now put the silly little stick away before you hurt yourself." He turned and pulled Usagi up by the collar. "Usagi, dear, best be sure he doesn't tell anyone of our little conversation. You know what'll happen if he does. Remember the pretty child who told?" He smiled and kissed her firmly before leaving. Harry dropped to his knees and looked to Usagi who sat on the floor shaking violently as she wept. Unsure of what to do or say, Harry just sat with her.  
  
This is Ars Moriendi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know I shouldn't be writing another story while I have another one still unfinished, but I can't think of what to happen next in that one and I sort of just started writing this out of boredom. What do you think? Ars Moriendi means The Art Of Dying by the way. ^^ 


	2. Control

All the professors stood in Dumbledore's office, the old headmaster staring down at Usagi curiously through his half-moon glasses. She glanced around the room, becoming very nervous as she realized all eyes were on her. Vittorio's stare frightened her the most. He looked as if he could murder her on the spot if she so much as breathed the wrong way.  
  
"Miss Tsukino? How did you find this place, and why are you here?" He asked leaning forward, his hand brushing through the silver beard. Usagi cast a quick glance to Vittorio then turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
"My . . . Guardian told me about this school. She said that I was to come here." Usagi franticly searched her mind for anything she knew that could help her. The man they were fighting! Who was it? "Voldemort! I am here to help you fight him!" She said, a bit to quickly. Gasps circled around the room at the mention of that name.  
  
"My dear girl. It's nice to hear that you wish to help in this battle, but you are young still. You said you were from Japan? I suggest you go back there, and not think of this matter again. Try and enjoy your life without such worries like the dark lord." His eyes softened as he stared at the young girl before him. She seemed so innocent, the personification of purity. Though in her eyes he recognized something very familiar, something he saw every time her looked at Harry Potter. The look that she had grown up far to quick, and that she lived a life full of pain.  
  
"I can't go home sir. Please let me stay here. You say this is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I do not have a wand or have the knowledge of magic that the other students do, but I assure you that I am magical. Also, I know that you may not believe me when I say this; I do not fear the dark lord as you call him because I have seen worse." She spoke softly, and could hear Luna scolding her in her subconscious, but she had to stay at this school. Vittorio was here. Harry Potter was here.  
  
After swearing under the influence of Veritaserum that she was not working for Voldemort Dumbledore granted her permission to stay at the school and attend classes. She would be sent to Diagon Alley to get her school supplies in the morning.  
  
Usagi followed Professor McGonagall silently, only half listening to what the woman was saying. She heard bits and pieces, but nothing she liked. She was talking about all these tests Usagi would have to take.  
  
"Okay. You are going to attend classes with the sixth year Gryffindor students, and we will make changes depending how well you do there. If you have any questions feel free to come see me, or talk to either Mr. Weasley or Ms. Granger. Good Night." McGonagall turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave her the password before turning to leave. Usagi stepped in to the common room and looked around. Harry, Ron, and Hermione greeted her; the three led her to the couch and talking excitedly about all the teachers, and everything that had happened of the past few years. After nearly two hours Usagi knew everything about the wizarding world that they did.  
  
"What about you, Usagi, where are you from?" Hermione questioned, leaning forward in her chair slightly. Harry looked to Usagi as well, waiting anxiously to hear more about her.  
  
"Japan. I'm from Japan. Not much to say about me." She said softly. Ron leaned over and spoke in hardly more then a whisper.  
  
"What about the power Vittorio said you had?" He questioned. Usagi turned to Harry, her eyes wide.  
  
"You swore not to tell! You didn't tell Dumbledore or anyone else did you?" She cried though keeping her voice low enough that only the trio could hear her.  
  
"I only told them. I tell them everything, but you should tell Dumbledore." Harry replied, leaning back. She sighed and shook her head.  
  
"He couldn't help. He doesn't have any idea what Vittorio is capable of, and would stand no chance against him. Dumbledore may be the strongest wizard of the time, but there are people and things more powerful then Voldemort and Dumbledore combined out there." She frowned and clamped her hand over her mouth knowing she had said too much.  
  
"More powerful then BOTH of them!?" Harry stared at her and urged her to continue, though she refused his every attempt. He then pulled the photograph he had found after their first meeting. "Is this yours?" Usagi looked down at the photograph, slowly reaching forward and taking it into her hand. They all stood there looking so happy; Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna, Chibi-usa, and the one she missed most of all, Mamoru. She traced a finger in the middle where one figure was missing. She had been in this picture once.  
  
/Flash Back/  
  
"Is this all of them?" The blond man asked as he pulled Usagi into his arms comfortingly. She nodded meekly and began pointing them all out. A photograph, a preserved memory of happier times. He kissed the top of her head. "And this is you?" He asked, though there really was no question about it.  
  
"I wish that I had never met them. I love them, I really do, but ever since we all met we have done nothing but fight. I can't stand to see them in pain all the time." She confessed. It was the truth. She loved them more then anything in the world, but she couldn't help thinking that they would be a lot better off without her. She attracted nothing but trouble. Her and the accursed crystal.  
  
"And you wish you could just . . .Disappear? Just leave and keep them safe from harm?" He asked, tracing a long finger over the image of Usagi. Usagi nodded in agreement, and watched as her image vanished from the photograph.  
  
/End Flash Back/  
  
Splash. One tear. Splash. Two tears. Then a whole stream of tears slid down her cheeks landing on the photo. She curled up on the couch, and clutched the image to her chest. Harry sat beside her.  
  
"We can help you. I don't know what he did, but we will help you and I'm sure Dumbledore will to. Will you just tell me what's going on?" He pleaded. She pushed him away and started towards the girls' dorms.  
  
"I won't endanger you too." She said before vanishing.  
  
"Hermione will you -? Hermione?" Harry and Ron looked around for the bushy haired girl, but she was no were to be seen. "She must've already gone after her." The two boys sighed and started to make their way up to bed.  
  
Usagi sat in transfiguration class the next day staring down at what her moon scepter had become. She held a small wand of pale pink, a golden crescent etched down on the bottom of it. Her thoughts had been else where, and her emotions were so mixed up that she could hardly control her power. McGonagall asked her to transform her table into a horse, but instead Usagi had created a Pegasus. The classes stared in aw at the magnificent creature, but it was soon changed back into its original form, a table. McGonagall congratulated her nonetheless, and awarded Gryffindor house points.  
  
Vittorio's class finally rolled around, and Usagi kept to the back of the class. He sat on his desk and looked around at all the students. Within the first few minutes he had found one student he like in particular. Draco Malfoy was glaring at a certain black haired Gryffindor, both of them looking as if they could murder each other on the spot. He liked the young Slytherin already.  
  
"Ahem. As you all know, my name is Professor Vittorio. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to cover means of manipulating the mind before I begin my own lessons. So lets see what you all know. There are to ways to control the mind. What are they?" He saw several hands rise into the air. He glanced around and picked out a young Slytherin girl.  
  
"The Imperius Curse." She said with a rather dry tone. A satisfied smirk crossed her lips as Slytherin was awarded 5 points.  
  
"And does any one know the second?" All of the hands fell, save two. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter sat with their hands raised, though Harry looked much less enthusiastic. "Yes, Mr. Potter?" Vittorio raised a brow and stared at Harry curiously.  
  
"Legilimency." Harry said, receiving a complimentary smile from Hermione. Vittorio nodded and turned to the small book on his desk and grinned.  
  
"Very good. Now I will demonstrate both to you. Anyone care to volunteer?" No one moved. "No? All right. Miss Tsukino, if you would please come here." Usagi hesitated then slowly made his way up to the front. "Now. I was given permission to show you these things, and I will have you know I am skilled in both. Now Usagi concentrate on something and tell Mr. Malfoy what it is."  
  
"Fine." She leaned over and whispered something to Draco then stood back up. Draco looked at her with slight surprise.  
  
"Ah. Well. I was think more along your lines of a favorite color. Not your opinion of me . . ." He chuckled. "I believe I am correct in saying that Miss Usagi had something less then pleasant to say about me, right Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"She said you were a bastard and she hated you." Draco waited for the Professor to take away points and give the girl a detention, but it never happened. He laughed and nodded while the rest of the class began to whisper.  
  
"It is a bit disappointing that my first day and I already have a student who hates me, but I won't let that bother me. Now. Legilimency is Latin for a mind reader. So obviously, it allows you to read a persons mind; to tell if they are lying, to see past memories, or even manipulate their thoughts." He continued to explain a littler further on Legilimency and then on the Imperius Curse. Finally he decided to demonstrate said curse. He held his wand towards Usagi and smirked as he said the word Imperio.  
  
"Usagi. Cast the Furnunculus Charm on Mr. Potter." He commanded, and Usagi stepped forward and raised her wand. Boils began to appear all over Harry, and Usagi simply stared at him.  
  
"Finite Incantatum!" She cried after a moment, seemingly breaking free from Vittorio's hold on her mind. The boils then vanished and she quickly apologized, then turned to Vittorio. "I hate you." She hissed, tears falling down her cheeks. It took all the self-control she had not to curse the man in front of all these students. Then she stepped forward and slapped him before running from the class.  
  
*~*  
  
Rumors started immediately and spread through the school like wild fire. Every one had heard what happened in DADA, and every one had their own theory. Usagi sat alone in the library, her chin resting in her palm as she went over the class over in her mind. She could have cursed herself. What had she been thinking? He was going to be furious at her! She was bought out of her train of thought when a few students settled down beside her.  
  
"Hey. You're Usagi right? So tell us, are you sleeping with the Professor? Are you his mistress? Is he using Imperio to keep you under his control?" One girl asked.  
  
"No! They are related, right? He is your father or older brother or something, isn't he? That's why you got away with saying what you did?" Another girl questioned. Usagi looked at the girls around her and pushed them away, standing and turning to leave.  
  
"I am not related to him nor am I his mistress. Both thoughts disgust me. He is a miserable bastard, and I loathe him." She stormed away and once out of the library found herself being pulled into a nearby classroom.  
  
"Aw. Now that isn't very nice. Though you have me rather confused now. I thought I was your friend, and that you loved me as much as you loved your senshi? Weren't those your exact words?" Vittorio put a silencing charm on the room and magically sealed the door.  
  
"That was before you betrayed me." She spat and pulled her wand out defensively. He stared down at her; a stare that she imagined the cat gave to the mouse before devouring it. He tossed his wand aside after conjuring himself a nice, green, velvet chair.  
  
"Come her Bunny. Put the wand down and come to me. Let me hold you like I used to. Take comfort in my touch as you once did." His expression changed dramatically. He now looked to her with a caring smile, and held his arms out for her. He held an almost unearthly beauty as he silently commanded her to come. She shook her head and stepped back, memories flooding her mind. Memories of the way he had held her, how he had listened when no one else would, the feeling of security that she had felt in his arms, and the way all her stress and worry seemed to vanish when he held her. She loved Mamoru, and would never betray him, but Vittorio was like a drug; appearing to be wonderful and wash away all unpleasantness, but will be your down fall in the end. Like a drug he was alluring and addicting. In the end, her addiction to him won and her wand fell to the ground.  
  
Vittorio held her tightly in his arms, watching her submissively sit beside him and allow him to hold her close. Usagi's mind screamed for her to move, to get her wand and fight him, but those thoughts slowly drifted away. He watched her, running his fingers through her hair as he worked his way into her mind, leisurely pushing away all doubts and uncertainties from her psyche.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How is that? 5 pages, probably the longest chapter I have ever written. Though considering my muse was killed not long ago, that is pretty good. I'd be pleased to hear any suggestions you all may have, or constructive criticism.  
  
Review too please!!!!!  
  
J-Chan 


	3. Attack

Usagi sat on the floor in the middle of an empty corridor. A boy looked at her from on of the portraits and smiled.  
  
"Hello there." He said softly. Usagi turned and looked at him, she wasn't very surprised seeing as she had heard many of the other pictures talk in her short while here.  
  
"Hello." She replied.  
  
"What are you doing here? Everyone else is in class." He asked, sitting down and watching her. He had long, wavy brown curls, green eyes, and appeared to be only a year older then Usagi. The scene behind him appeared to be a small parlor, but Usagi wasn't sure.  
  
"I can't face one of my professors. He frightens me."  
  
"Do you mean that Snape fellow? He frightens almost anyone not in his house." The boy replied, laughing slightly as he mimicked Snape. He stood and scowled, saying '10 points from Gryffindor' in a voice that was obviously much deeper then his own. Usagi laughed and shook her head.  
  
"No, Snape is a bit frightening sometimes, but it's not him." She frowned. "It's Vittorio." The boy nodded and sat down.  
  
"Oh. Yes, well I've heard a few rumors about him." The boy said. Usagi nodded and the two sat and talked for a long while. When it came time for dinner, she walked to the great hall with the boy, who had said his name was Louis, followed her, walking from picture to picture. She then bid him good-bye and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down beside her.  
  
"Where were you all day?" Harry asked.  
  
"A hallway somewhere. I was talking to Louis, a new friend of mine." She placed some food on her plate as she spoke.  
  
"What house is he in?" Ron asked, following her example and filling his plate as well.  
  
"He was in Slytherin."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Yes, when he came to Hogwarts he was in Slytherin, but that was a long time ago. I was talking to his picture, as weird as that sounds."  
  
"It's not weird. All the portraits here talk." Hermione smiled and set her book down. "If you wanted to talk to some one though, you could have talked to us." The two boys nodded in agreement. "I know. Thank you." Usagi smiled. "I have to go to the library and get a book on potions. I'll see you in the common room!" Usagi stood and dashed out of the hall.  
  
Usagi ran her hand across the many rows of books, looking for one in particular. She smiled and pulled a thick leather bound book from the self. As she moved to go ask to take it out she felt a familiar feeling wash over her.  
  
Hair.  
  
An odd thought, but she shrugged and continued with what she was doing. Usagi entered the Gryffindor common room soon after and smiled at the trio.  
  
"Hello." They greeted her. Usagi moved to sit beside them when she looked to Harry.  
  
Hair.  
  
Again that odd thought, and she reached out and plucked a hair from Harry's head. The boy looked at her curiously, but they both laughed. The next day passed quickly, and it seemed as if she had done nothing at all. Big blocks of time seemed to be missing, and she couldn't remember even going to class.  
  
A scream echoed down the corridor, and Usagi like so many other students rushed to find the source of the yell. Colin Creevy was unconscious on the floor, his camera buzzing softly indicating that a picture had just been taken. Draco Malfoy stood not far away, leaning on a large pillar for support, clutching his arm were blood fell freely.  
  
Unlike the others, who paid more attention to the unscathed Colin, Usagi darted to Draco. She placed an arm around him and helped the injured Slytherin walk to the infirmary.  
  
"What happened?" She asked. The blond looked to his injury in fury.  
  
"I was attacked, " He growled before beginning to cough uncontrollably. She stopped and waited for him to stop coughing before continuing.  
  
"Why are you helping me? Shouldn't you be with the rest of your buddies tending to Creevy?" Draco quarried. He never expected a Gryffindor to help him. It seemed unthinkable, but here she was holding onto him as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Colin doesn't need my help, he is just fine. You're not though. You're more important at the moment. " She replied.  
  
Draco frowned and rested his head on Usagi's shoulder, the warmth of his forehead frightening Usagi. 'He is burning up.' She thought to herself. Beads of sweat trailed down Draco's face, and he looked as if he were going to say something, but instead he passed out. The weight of the taller boy, who was now resting completely on Usagi, caused the frail girl to fall to her knees. Unable to move the boy, and having left her wand in the dorms, she sat and just cradled Draco's head in her arms. She looked around, and called for help, but no one came.  
  
"Help!" She cried. "Louis! Louis, help me!" She cried to the familiar Slytherin wandering through a nearby painting. He looked to her and saw why she had called to him. Words were not necessary, the boy simply took off, running from frame to frame and disappearing down the hall.  
  
"Draco. Wake up please. Help will be here soon." She looked to Draco with a saddened expression. This was the boy Harry, Ron, Hermione, and almost all the other Gryffindors despised. Though as she sat here looking at him, his hair ruffled and falling over his face, his lips glossed with moisture, steel blue eyes fluttering open rarely . . . How could they hate him?  
  
A moan of pain passed the boy's lips as he grasped his arm. Usagi looked to the wound, gently tracing her fingers over it as to see how large it was. She felt him relax at her touch, so she caressed the area around the injury softly, another hand smoothing his hair back in a soothing manner. He looked up at her, his eyes glazed over slightly, and maybe he was delusional, but he smiled and began to speak. He raised his good hand and brushed his fingers across her cheek.  
  
"And she looked down at me with the beauty of heaven shining in her eyes, and I knew that an angel protected me. She had no wings, no golden halo, but instead a caring smile and a warm embrace. Honored I am to receive such a gift, and I pray that she is with me -" Draco's voice softened, and his hand fell. "Always." Was the last word before unconsciousness over took him. Usagi couldn't help but smile as she held him. Louis arrived moments later, assuring her that there was help on the way.  
  
~Infirmary~  
  
Dumbledore drifted through the rows of beds and smiled softly, looking over is half moon glasses at Usagi. She sat asleep in her chair, her head resting on the bed beside Draco, and her hand reaching over and holding Colin's own hand.  
  
He had spoken to Poppy not long ago, and the mediwitch was fond of the young girl now. After a tiring few hours trying to figure out what the boys had been hit with, she was more then ready for bed, but wasn't able to sleep because of the fits of fear the two boys woke up in from time to time.  
  
"Albus, what are you doing in here?" Madam Pomfrey asked. She had obviously just gotten out of bed, probably having gotten up after hearing the headmaster enter.  
  
"I came to see how they were, the boys and the young lady." Albus said softly. "Oh yes, such a wonderful girl. She is a natural healer. They were waking in terrible fits earlier; Nightmares I suppose, a side effect of the spell they were hit with. And where as it took me a while to calm them, a simple touch from her and they would quiet down. She offered to stay with them so I could get some rest, bless her soul." Poppy smiled and then moved to go back to bed.  
  
The headmaster rested in a chair beside Usagi, watching her with interest, smiling as she stirred seconds before Colin cried out. She turned to him and grasped his hand gently, softly singing for a moment until the boy fell back asleep. She did all this with her eyes closed though, and fell back to sleep afterwards.  
  
The next morning Madam Pomfrey woke Dumbledore and handed him a picture. The headmaster examined it then looked to Poppy. Then turning back to the photograph he leaned back in the chair, surprise evident.  
  
On the small photograph Draco laid on the floor as did Colin while Harry Potter shot random, but powerful, hexes at the two.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry I haven't written in so long. ^^;  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. As for the Draco bit, well, my friend said it sounded cute so I left it in. Delusional Draco is very poetic, ne?  
  
J-chan 


	4. Surprise

Minerva entered the infirmary and looked down the shocked old man. Albus stared at the photo in disbelief, watching what was undoubtedly Harry Potter attacking two other students.  
  
"Poppy just told me. Can you believe that he would do something like that? But I suppose the proof is right there. I also found out what spell he used on Mr. Malfoy. It was a rare spell to make your wand act like that of a poisoned dagger. Which explains the wound and why he collapsed earlier. Also, the two of them were hit with a fearful sleep spell, causing the reoccurring nightmares. Both, luckily, can be reversed. Severus is brewing an antidote as we speak." McGonagall turned and smiled at Usagi.  
  
"Interesting isn't she?" Dumbledore said, a slight smile forming on his lips.  
  
"Very. She was the only one to help Mr. Malfoy, and then she proceeded to stay with the to of them all night." Minerva's smile faded. "I should go help them find Mr. Potter." With that she turned and left, Dumbledore following a few moments afterward.  
  
Dumbledore walked down to the dungeons, watching Snape carefully brew the potion with a concentration the headmaster had only seen Severus have. Once the potions master realized he was being watched, he glanced upwards.  
  
"The potion is nearly ready." He said as he begun to count the clockwise turns.  
  
"Did Minerva tell you who was responsible for the attacks?" Albus asked, he didn't need to invade the young man's mind to know how curious he was, even if he didn't openly show it.  
  
"No." Was the simple response he received.  
  
"It was Harry." Dumbledore said quietly. He instantly saw the look of the dark haired man change. A smirk appeared on Snape's face, but quickly vanished, and he said nothing.  
  
~*~ Usagi made her way herbology, looking to the ground as she walked. She tumbled to the floor moments later, having collided with someone. A hand reached out to help her up, and she took it gratefully.  
  
"Sorry." She started and looked up. "Hello Harry." She smiled and Harry did the same, the two continued to class. McGonagall appeared from around the corner and looked to Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter, there you are. Come with me." She said sternly. Harry knitted his brow together in confusion, but followed, Usagi at his side. When they reached Dumbledore's office McGonagall looked to Usagi.  
  
"Miss Tsukino, you may go." She said. Usagi was going to protest, but the look on McGonagall's face made her think twice. She nodded and turned away, deciding to go to dinner.  
  
~*~Great Hall~*~  
  
"Hey Usagi. Do you know where Harry is?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah. He is with Dumbledore and McGonagall." Usagi replied. The three of them ate dinner, talking amongst themselves about nothing in particular. Usagi glanced up at the staff table and saw Vittorio talking with Snape, a smug grin gracing both of the older men's lips. She scowled and turned back to her meal. Not long afterward, a small silvery bird landed on Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"I would like to see you in my office Miss Tsukino." Was whispered into Usagi's ear, the voice obviously belonging to that of the headmaster. The bird then vanished in a wisp of smoke. Usagi stood and hurried to Dumbledore's office, ignoring Hermione and Ron's questions.  
  
"Yes, headmaster?" She asked, now standing in front of the old man and Harry.  
  
"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Dumbledore asked. Usagi stared at him with a confused look and shook her head.  
  
"No. Not that I can think of." She replied.  
  
"Tell me about yesterday then. What had you done all day?" Dumbledore stepped forward, looking in the eyes of the small girl before him. Usagi began to worry. He knew something. She could tell. She might as well tell him the truth then; lying would get her nowhere.  
  
"Honestly, sir, I don't know." She said. "I can't remember much of yesterday except helping Draco down to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"I see. Did you feel any different other then that? If not yesterday then before then?"  
  
"Only once before then . . ." She paused. If she told him the thoughts about 'hair' she would appear insane, but then again, Dumbledore probably already knew. She had her mind invaded enough by Vittorio to recognize when someone was searching through her thoughts. "The day before yesterday, when I came back from the library, I kept having a strange thought. Hair. And when I saw Harry I sort of felt the need to take one of his hairs. I'm not sure why though." She frowned and looked down, blood rushing to her cheeks in an embarrassed blush.  
  
"I see. Thank you. Mr. Potter. Miss Tsukino. You may both leave." Dumbledore frowned and sat down at his desk.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Two days passed and neither Harry nor Usagi would talk about what Dumbledore had wanted. Another day passed. Then a week. Soon the incident was talked about less and less. Harry and Usagi often wondered what Dumbledore had done after they left, but they found out nothing. Draco also had begun to pay more attention to Usagi, but never said anything to her, and when anyone asked him about it a quick insult passed his lips about the blond Gryffindor.  
  
Usagi sat a hallway saying goodbye to Louis when something caught her eye. She turned and walked to her left, a figure jumping out at her. Usagi found herself pinned against the wall by Draco.  
  
"Tell me something, bunny." Draco started, noticing the shocked expression when he called her bunny. "Why did you help me? I want the truth."  
  
"Because you were hurt. There was nothing more to it." She replied softly.  
  
"Really? Then why did to then sit beside me all night in the hospital wing?"  
  
"I was worried about you. You had passed out, had a high fever, and nightmares. I wanted to help." She shifted beneath the boy, pulling her arms free from his grasp.  
  
"I said something to you as well. I can't remember what exactly, but I know I spoke to you before I passed out. What did I tell you?" Draco asked with no hint of emotion. Usagi couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You called me an angel. Recited a little poem of sorts." She told him. A moment of silence followed, and then Usagi felt an arms slide around her waist. Draco pulled her close and lowered his head.  
  
"You will not tell a soul about any of it." He hissed softly into her ear. He then looked her over and walked away. Usagi shook her head and laughed slightly before heading back to the common room.  
  
~*~  
  
Halloween was nearing. Usagi could help but be happy about how peaceful things had been, though she still missed the senshi a great deal, but had yet to find a way back to them. She had attempted to use the crystal, but it had failed.  
  
So she sat in the great hall for dinner, talking cheerfully with those around her as she ate. The doors then flew open and a figure stumbled into the room.  
  
Raven black hair was matted with blood, and the girl's skin was covered in deep wounds. Her clothing was in shreds; the short skirt and white bodice just barely covering her, and a deep bleeding wound on her chest died everything red.  
  
Usagi, as well as everyone else, turned to the girl.  
  
The professor's rose from their seats.  
  
The students stared, wide-eyed, in fear and confusion.  
  
And Usagi.  
  
Usagi screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nyah. Next chapter. I hate my writing. Always have. Always will. But I suppose it's what all you think that matters.  
  
I liked my reviews. ^.^  
  
Ketsu Kurosaki - I got the name from Anne Rice, yes. I love her books. I haven't read about Vittorio just yet, I simply liked the name and wanted to use it for something.  
  
DC - I LOVE YOU! You're so Smart! Lol. Sorry.had to say that. You're the only one who got it! I applaud you!  
  
Little-Moonlight - Yes you are allowed to vote. If you want a certain couple say so and I will think it over. That goes for everyone.  
  
Koosei - Glad I surprised you. I don't like being predictable.  
  
Miko no Tsuki - Lol. Yes I know he is a bit perverted. 


	5. New Surroundings

She ran from her seat, falling to her knees beside the injured girl she knew so well. The girl smiled weakly up at her, hands winding around Usagi's waist and hugging her with all the strength she could muster, the pain in her chest growing with each breath. Usagi hugged the girl as well, holding her close as tears began to fall from both pairs of eyes.  
  
"U-Usagi. You crybaby." The girl said, wiping the tears from Usagi's eyes.  
  
"Shut up. You're crying too." Usagi tried her best to smile, but found herself unable to do so. "What happened Rei? How did you get here? Who did this?" Usagi held the dying girl close to her.  
  
"We were attacked. Attacked by . . .by a man. He knew you he said. He said he knew where you were. Said . . .Said you abandoned us." Rei choked out.  
  
"No, Rei. I didn't I swear. I love you all. I would never abandon you. I was taken. I couldn't find my way home." She replied. Madam Pomfrey appeared and began tending to Rei's wounds, but the fire senshi pushed her away.  
  
"Let her help. She can heal you. She is magic." Usagi said, but Rei shook her head.  
  
"No, I am going to die. I have lost too much blood, and have to many wounds. I'm . . .I'm just so glad I found you first. Usagi. Princess. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." The words were forced out painfully.  
  
"No, I should have protected you. What kind of princess am I if I cannot even protect the ones I love. I'm so sorry Rei." Usagi's eyes stung as the salty tears fell down her cheeks uncontrollably. Rei sat up, ever so slightly, and placed a kiss on her princess' cheek. The sailor fuku dissolved into a school uniform, and Rei placed her henshin (I hope that is right.) stick in Usagi's hand.  
  
"My power is yours. I will always be with you. Be strong." Rei's eyes closed, and her breathing stopped.  
  
Usagi fell forward, clutching the girl's body as she cried. The entire school watched, confused, and no one dared to go near the distraught girl.  
  
Finally Dumbledore stepped forward and pulled Usagi away from Rei's body. Usagi looked to Rei, trembling violently, and then with out warning she hugged the headmaster, tears falling down her cheeks. Albus frowned and hugged the girl in a comforting manner, while motioning for one of the professors to remove the body.  
  
"Come with me child.Lets go to my office." He said softly, leading Usagi away while Snape and McGonagall took care of the other students.  
  
Usagi sat in Dumbledore's office, curled up in a chair with her legs pulled to her chest. Albus sat patiently at his desk, waiting for the girl to calm down. "Can you tell me who that was?" He asked kindly.  
  
"Rei. My best friend." Usagi replied softly. She didn't want to talk to him. If she had it her way she would run from the castle and not look back, but she couldn't do that. No, she wouldn't do that.  
  
"I know this is hard, but can you explain all of this to me? Do you know who did that to your friend, do you know why?"  
  
Usagi frowned. Of course she knew who did this. It was obvious, but she couldn't tell the headmaster. If she did the others would probably die too.  
  
"No. I don't know who did this." She frowned and looked to the ground.  
  
"Very well. One final question; why did she call you princess and say she should have protected you?"  
  
"I was a princess to all of my friends, and we swore to protect each other no matter what." Usagi said; it wasn't lie, just not the whole truth. 'But I failed.' She thought to herself. 'I failed as a princess and as a friend.'  
  
"Okay. I'm very sorry, and I will try my best to find out who did this. In the mean time, I can arrange for a proper funeral if you like. It's the least I can do." Dumbledore stood up and lead Usagi out of his office where McGonagall was waiting.  
  
"Thank you so much, headmaster. I don't know how to repay you." Professor McGonagall then guided Usagi to the Gryffindor common room. Upon arriving Usagi ran up to the dorms, flinging herself onto the bed. She could hear McGonagall telling the others to not ask Usagi any questions.  
  
Night had fallen, as did everyone else. All the students fell into their beds and slept peacefully. Usagi woke up though and slid out of bed. She looked around, making sure everyone was fast asleep, and then left the dormitory.  
  
She walked silently down the corridors, avoiding Filch and Ms. Norris successfully. She stopped at the door to Vittorio's room. She wanted to go in and strangle the man as he slept, but wouldn't do that. Not here. She continued to walk, heading out of the school and into the Dark Forest.  
  
Normally she would be terrified as she walked though the trees, the silence being broken only by the hoot of an owl, or the howl of a wolf in the distance, but not tonight. Tonight she walked until she reached a clearing and then stood where she could see the moon through the trees.  
  
"Mother, if you can hear me, please . . .I need your help." Usagi said softly, her crystal appearing in her hands. She held it over her heart and closed her eyes, silently wishing to go home. She poured all the strength she could into going back to Tokyo with her friends. If she had cared to listen, she would have heard footsteps behind her but she didn't, and as the Dark Forest filled with light the boy touched her shoulder and they were gone.  
  
~*~  
  
A cold wind blew through the streets of Tokyo as the snow began to fall. The moon shone down brightly on her child who had just appeared in the center of a large park that Usagi knew so well. She dropped to the ground shedding tears of joy, she had cried so much already but never in joy. Only then did she realize someone had made the trip with her. A very confused Draco Malfoy stood behind her. She jumped to her feet and looked at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked a bit louder then she intended.  
  
"I don't know. I followed you." He sneered. "How did you do that?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. We have to send you back!" She said, though she knew that there was no way she could do so now. She was far to weak from using the crystal. "Not tonight though. You'll have to come with me." She began to walk when her knees gave out beneath her. She braced herself, ready to hit the ground, but found that it did not come. She felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around her middle, and then pulling her to her feet. Only when she got over the surprise did she realize how close she still was to him, and that he still had his arms around her. He seemed to realize this to.  
  
"Be more careful." He released her, only to have to catch her once again seconds afterwards. "I'm not going to carry you." He growled.  
  
"Could you just hold me?" She asked softly. "And help me walk? Transporting us both here took a lot of energy." She added quickly. She smiled when Draco nodded and the two began to walk down the street.  
  
"Where are we anyways?" Draco asked after a while.  
  
"Tokyo, Jap-" Usagi stopped, she had been walking with no particular destination in mind, she simply knew that she was headed somewhere she could rest, but she regretted it. Her eyes were fixed on the temple before them. Rei's temple. Her eyes began to fill with tears again, as the image of her friend flashed in her mind. "Rei . . ."  
  
Draco looked down at her, curious as to why she stopped only to find the girl clinging to him in tears. He thought of pushing her away, but not even he was that heartless so instead he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. It took her awhile to calm down, and it had helped when Draco led her away from the temple.  
  
"I'm s-sorry." She apologized and let him go. He nodded, but continued to hold her.  
  
"It's okay, but we need to go somewhere. Is there anywhere we could stay to sleep?" He asked, it was obvious he need rest, they both looked dead on their feet. She sighed and began walking again. She couldn't go home, and she didn't want to just show up on the doorstep of one of the girls' houses, but that only left one other alternative.  
  
Mamoru.  
  
Why did Haruka and Michiru have to leave? Why did they have to go on vacation now? She thought this as they came up to the large apartment building. With help from Draco, they reached Mamoru's apartment and knocked on the door. It took a minute, and they could hear shuffling from inside. Mamoru then open the door with a tired yawn.  
  
"Watashi-masu tetsuda anata? *" He asked, then notice Usagi standing in front of him.  
  
"Usako!" He motioned for them to enter, telling Draco to place her on the couch, and he did so, but only having understood the hand motions Mamoru was making. Usagi laughed slightly at Draco's confused look, and raised her wand.  
  
"Translus." She said softly.  
  
"Usagi? Where have you been?" He asked. "Who is this?"  
  
"I will explain it all to you tomorrow. This is Draco Malfoy. We need to stay here tonight please." Usagi replied. Mamoru nodded, and press on a bar under the couch, another soft laugh coming from Usagi as the back fell making the couch a bed.  
  
"Okay. Usagi, come with me, and Mr. Malfoy can sleep here." Mamoru said as he led Usagi into his room. "I'll get some pillows and blankets for you in a moment." He said to Draco. Usagi entered Mamoru's room and knitted her brows together in confusion. What was that smell?  
  
"Mamo-chan? Do you mind if I sleep out there? Your room smells weird." She asked, noting the nervous expression on his face as he nodded.  
  
"Sure. It must be the fumes from earlier. There was a fire in one of the other apartments and the ventilation here is horrible. Odors from every room on this floor circulate around." He stated. Usagi smiled and left the room, casually avoiding the kiss he had been planning to give her. It did not smell like smoke. It smelled like a bad mix of strong cologne and an equally strong perfume. A woman's perfume.  
  
She took the pillows and blankets from Mamoru and walked into the living room, handing them to Draco before sitting down in one of the chairs. Mamoru bid them good night and went to bed, and Draco lay down on the make shift bed rather reluctantly.  
  
"Are you going to sleep in the chair?" He asked. Usagi nodded letting her hair fall free, and pulling off her Hogwarts robes. "If you like . . . There is plenty of room here." Draco offered, looking her over. She smiled softly and set the robes down on the armrest, leaving her in a thin white dress.  
  
"Thank you." Came her reply as she slid under the covers. "Good night Draco."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Watashi-masu tetsuda anata? - I believe this means can I help you? But I wouldn't swear to it.  
  
I warned you on my profile that I wasn't the biggest fan of the inner senshi. Mars was probably the only one I liked out of the four. But I killed her. MUHAHA!  
  
I hope that didn't ruin everything for you, and I hope this was a decent chapter.  
  
J-chan 


End file.
